


A Magical Christmas

by Hamelio



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamelio/pseuds/Hamelio
Summary: Hrid and his lover Kiran have been separated lately due to their respective positions as the ruler of Nifl and the summoner of Askr. How will their reunion goes by ?
Relationships: Hríd/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Magical Christmas

"Tell me, brother, since some times, you have a lost gaze, and you seems distract. Something is wrong?" asked a little girl, who seems about ten years old, with small white hair and purple eyes. Ylgr was wearing her usual outfit, a large white scarf with some thick white clothes. For this time of the year, she was also wearing a red hat with white fur.

" No, Ylgr, all is alright.I am simply... A little worried, I guess. I wonder if I will have what I want, for this Christmas." replied a young man in his twenties, tall, with well-trimed white hair and teal eyes. The king of Nifl had, for this time of the year, put aside his battle armor, and was wearing a red attire, really different from what he was used to wear. Above and under the belt of his attire were golden and beautiful two stars, and the buckle of his brown belt represented the symbol of Nifl, the snowflake, made in gold. Hrid was also wearing a thick white pants and brown boots. Over his attire, the ruler of Nifl was wearing an open red coat with a lot of golden patterns, all of that gave to him a true majestic appearance.

" But, big brother! Even I know that Santa Claus doesn't exist !"said Ylgr, proudly, happy to know what she considered a big secret.

" I wonder who taught you that, young girl. I knew I should have been more careful with all the fighters in the Order of Heroes... And Father Christmas only come for those who believe in him." Hrid keeps his stoic demeanor, but his small teasing smile would have betrayed him with someone else, but his little sister quickly became panicked.

" Er... I believe in him, of course, that's what I meant! But what did you want, big brother ? It must be something really important, if it concerns you that much."

" Yes, it's something... Really important to me. I would give away a lot of things to have it."

" What is it, big brother ? " asked Ylgr, intrigued, because her brother was far from someone material. Only the happiness of those around him and that he holds dear seemed to matter for him.

" The most important thing for me." Hrid didn't want to tell his wish, even to his little sister, because he didn't want to undermine his chances of getting it granted.

" Er... The most important thing for you ?" repeated Ylgr, beginning to think of the thing that was the most important for her brother..." ...Peace ! You want peace for the world !"

" Not for the world. A wish that big will only have little chances of realising itself. If I wanted peace, I would only ask peace for Nifl and the people that I love." Hrid was only met by the silence of his little sister, who ended up smiling.

"This is so like you, big brother ! But you say "people that you love", does it mean Askr's summoner ? He is on his way to Nifl with Fjorm, because they both have things left to do in the Order of Heroes, but he will come for this Christmas !" Ylgr was wearing a big smile, not only because she found what her brother really wanted, but also because she was happy to see again the summoner of Askr, whom she really appreciate, like her siblings.

"This is not only seeing him..." thought Hrid, who really miss his lover, but..." I really hope that he will ..."  
...  
A few days later, Chrismas's spirit was spreading more and more in Nifl. All the houses in the country were decorated with strings of fairy light, Christmas trees and some snowmen were made near the houses. Fjorm had been impatient to come back in her native land, with Kiran, who was also impatient, because he never get to visit Nifl, except when he was fighting Muspell with the other members of the Order of Heroes.

" I can't wait anymore, I am so impatient to see Ylgr and Hrid ! " said the blonde princess, with a soft smile. For the celebrations of the end of the year, she left her battle armor - but she still have Leiptr with her - and choose to wear some heavy white clothes, with the symbol of Nifl, in blue. The summoner with her also left his light clothes in Askr and wore a thick black vest and blue pants, with the hood of the vest still hiding his face, Breidablik was still with him, in his black belt.

" Er..." Kiran wanted to respond something to what his friend said, but cut himself when he saw some soldiers in white armor, a little worried.

" Princess Fjorm, it's a pleasure to see you !" said one of the soldiers, the one who appeared to be the leader. " And I suppose that you are the summoner from another world ? It's an honor to meet you !" added the soldier, who bowed his head with all the others soldier.

"You came from his majesty Hrid ? I thank you a lot." replied the summoner, with a smile. He recognized the discipline and the rigor of his lover.

"Indeed, his majesty gave us the order of escorting you to the royal castle of Nyi." The soldier told that to the two young people, and they said goodbye to the crew of the ship that had driven them to Nifl, before follow the group of soldiers. While they were walking, Fjorm looked at Kiran with a smile, that the young man quickly noticed.

" ...Something is wrong ?"

" I would like to know... What kind of gift did you take, for my brother ? You picked one gift for him, at least ?"asked the blonde, who really wanted to know what Kiran took for her brother - and she knew that he had a gift for Hrid- , but the summoner seemed stuborn on not telling her what it was.

"Of course. I wouldn't dared to come without a gift. Your brother could give me the moon, the least I can do is give him the best gift in the world ! And I still won't tell you what it is, otherwise, it will not be a surprise anymore."

" I know my brother well. Whatever you will give to him, he will love it" sighed Fjorm, who really wanted to know what the gift of Kiran was, but she didn't notice that Kiran was sceptical...

" ... I hope that... It will make him happy... "

...  
Some days after their arrival in the Land of ice, Fjorm, Kiran and their escort started to see the great castle of Nyi, who was standing proudly and entierely made of ice . The travel went well and without harm, and Fjorm and Kiran were certains that Hrid had train them for that. But when they get close to the castle, they saw something unusual ...

" What is this ? Why is there so many people in front of the castle... " whispered Kiran, intrigued.

" I would say that... These people are soldiers. "

"Yes, Princess Fjorm ! His Majesty wanted to welcome you properly and personaly !" replied one of the soldiers with the princess and the summoner.

" Yes, I can see him. Handsome as always." said Kiran, who saw from the front of the castle Hrid, his silvery hair, dressed in red and waiting patiently for his sister and his lover. Immediately, Kiran thought of himself in the arms of Hrid and blushed a little.

"Ylgr !" Fjorm nearly screamed when she saw a little bundle of energy running towards her, and she caught her little sister, who laughed a little.

" Big sister ! I am so happy to see you again !" The youngest sibling of the royal family of Nifl hugged with all her strength Fjorm, who also laughed a little.

"Me too, Ylgr. I hope that you and Hrid have been alright. " replied Fjorm, with a soft smile on her lips.

"Yes, we've been waiting for you two ! Here, come ! Hrid was really impatient to see you again, too!" The little girl was followed by Fjorm and Kiran. When they were close and with the dignity of a ruler, Hrid had moved towards them, in the middle of all the stoics soldiers.

"This a pleasure to see you, my sister." Hrid, ever the gentleman, went for Fjorm first, and hugged her.

" Me too, my brother." replied Fjorm, who hugged him back. When the hug was over, Hrid hugged his lover.

" I am truly honored that you've accepted my invitation, my love." Hrid lowered the hood of the summoner, and he took his face in his hands to kiss him deeply while appreciating the blush on his cheeks .

" All the honor and pleasure is for me, your Highness." teased Kiran, with a big smile on his face after the wonderful kiss of Hrid. But this big smile quickly changed in awe when he saw all the soldiers in front of the castle raised their weapon and chanted :

" Welcome, Kiran ! We all are honoured to receive the legendary summoner, who saved our country !" Taken aback, said summoner didn't know what to respond, but he looked at his lover - recognizing again his discipline.

" "The legendary summoner" ? What did you told them ? "

" Only the truth, my love. That without even fighting, you are one of the greatest strategist of all time. " replied Hrid, with a teasing smile on his face, but Kiran didn't let himself fool by the praises of Hrid, not right away, at least. " And I told them about all the times you wasted your orbs and got nothing in return and scolded by Anna for " wasting precious resources" ." Kiran really try to appear offended by the joke of Hrid, but it was so true that he coudn't help but smile.

" Yet, you don't complain when I try to get you some skills. " The summoner replied, with an exaggerated pout, but quickly, he stood on tiptoes to kiss softly the lips of his lover, who was blushing lightly.

" Don't stay in the cold longer, the domestics have prepared warm clothes, a warm bed and a warm meal for you two." said Hrid, to his lover and his sister, before adding : " And don't forget Kiran that, while you're here, we all are at your disposal. "

" Y-Yeah"... No, he wasn't blushing or stuttering.  
...  
Kiran spent the rest of the day with the royal family of Nifl, playing a little with Ylgr and reading her a story from one of the books that he had brought from Askr. Hrid insisted on the fact that they need to get to bed early, because he had planned for them to spend the day together like a family. The summoner would have liked to make up for the lost time with his lover, but he fell asleep far too early for that - certainly because he has spent the last days in the cold of Nifl and a warm bed was a real relief for him.

" These are my clothes for Christmas ?" asked Kiran, in the morning, when Hrid gave him a red attire that looks like his own, only smaller. After Hrid nodded his head, the two lovers, with the two princesses of Nifl, went to forest near the castle. Before she decided to run in the snow, Kiran carried a little Ylgr, while his hand was in that of Hrid and the two were talking about Askr and Nifl.

"... Alfonse and Sharena also told me to "give you and Ylgr their best regards." and they wish to all of us a nice Christmas."

" I will thank them for that, when I will get back to the Order of Heroes. Can I ask if you have an idea of what we can do for the Niflese people, before Christmas ? "

" You already have a small idea, or not at all ?" replied the summoner, beginning to think of something.

" Not at all. I spent a lot of time preparing your arrival and the return of my sister. But I really want to make something special for them, because they have accepted me quickly as their king, even if they love my mother with all their hearts."

" You were the prince, that's normal. They didn't expect their king to be someone else." Kiran said that very casualy.He didn't always understood why Hrid was so formal and serious about everything, because it was clear for him that the people of Nifl could only love their king, who was very devoted to the welfare of everyone."...But I think this is a nice idea. What we could do, is, before Christmas, go into the town near the castle, and try to help the people as much as we can."

" Help the people with what ?" asked Hrid, who seemed very keen on that idea.

" With what they need. I can't know that. "

" And... If they don't need our help ? " The way Hrid said that, very formally again, made the summoner of Askr sighed.

" We can't help them, if they aren't happy to see their young and handsome king. I don't know what would make them joyful and full of the Christmas magic. "

" You.. flatter me so much, my love." The embarrased look of his lover was reaaaaaly endearing to see for Kiran, who didn't know yet that Hrid was planning on embarrasing him later...

" I don't flatter you enough, my love. But what we could do is also bring food for everyone. And I am sure that your sisters will be happy to cook with us." replied Kiran, looking around him to see if they get near the place Hrid wanted to show to him, but everything looked the same for him, only snow and white trees - and a lot of cold." Are we getting close to where you wanted to go ?"

" Yes, my love." Hrid squeezed the hand of Kiran, who smiled. The two were enjoying to see each other again, after those days of absence.

" We must made a snowman with Kiran after that !" beamed Ylgr, joining the two lovers with her sister.

" Of course. I won't leave without making a snowman." The summoner replied that with a soft smile on his lips and he held back a laugh when he saw that Ylgr seems to be on a cloud nine with his answer.

" The snow had covered it, big brother." said Fjorm, catching the attention of Kiran, who saw that they all had ended up in front of a big snow mountain, situated behind the royal castle.

" This mountain is called the "Rainbow Mountain" because..." Hrid began, while he was removing the snow, reveling the stone of the mountain which was rainbow. "... The property of this particular stone make it rainbow with cold and snow."

" It's... Really beautiful." The summoner said that with widen eyes, nearly speechless from all that beauty, and he could only think of how beautiful that mountain must looked, without the snow. " You are really kind, to show me that. You have a beautiful country."

" Only the most beautiful things for you, my love. I hope to show you all the wonders of Nifl while you're here..." The king of Nifl took the hand of the summoner of Askr, forcing their gazes to meet, and Kiran blushed when he saw the entrancings teal eyes of his lover. "... My love." Hrid ended his sentence with a passionate and soft kiss on the lips of Kiran.

" They are in love ! They are in love !" If Fjorm had the decency to look away, Ylgr merely wanted everyone in the nine worlds to know that her brother was in love and happy. The remark of Ylgr had embarrassed the two lovers, who separated from the other regretfully with a mad blush on their cheeks ...  
...  
After the kiss, the two youngs men with Ylgr and Fjorm, spent the rest of the day playing and training in the snow until the night, when they get back at the castle and ate together.

" I will get you back to your chamber." Hrid offered that to Kiran, as the gentleman that he was, while Fjorm and Ylgr were also getting back to their personnal chambers, after the dinner.

" With pleasure." replied Kiran, taking tenderly the hand of his white haired lover.

" Did he prepared something when we were away ?" thought the summoner in the way of his chamber, seeing that Hrid looks like a little stressed, and that he wasn't even looking at him - and he definitely knew that Hrid could have prepared a romantic surprise.

" After you." said Hrid, after he opened the door for Kiran, who saw a lot of sweet smelling candles in the room and beautiful flower petals on his bed.

" You prepared this ?" asked the summoner, impressed, because he was pretty sure that the flowers on his bed didn't grow in Nifl...

" Of course. I've taken these flowers before leaving Askr for you. Tonight, all is about you, my love. I will do what you want, you only have to ask." said Hrid, almost solemnely and Kiran was at this point a blushing mess, who tried his best to not stutter.

" Can you say "me" more times in a sentence ?" Kiran laughed a little, to hide his embarrassment, not believing what his lover had prepared to him for Christmas...

" I am sure that he can have prepared an other thing for me..." thought the summoner, who knew that Hrid would give him a gift on Christmas and not before, as adamant as he was.

" If you want so, my love, I would really like to make the greatest love of all time toni- " began Hrid , who interrupted himself when he saw that his other half was already trying to remove his heavy clothes.

" Just a moment !"

" Hehe... I always love your... Enthusiasm, my love." Hrid laughed a little. The ruler of Nifl took pride in his loving skills, because his lover was always ready to drop everything he was doing just to spend some time with him. The two young men kissed until they didn't have breath anymore . When they get near the big bed, Hrid carried Kiran with the most delicacy and he put him down on the bed. Then, he took off his red attire, reveling a white T-shirt with golden symbols on it " Go ahead, my love. You can do what you want." said Hrid , with a tone that was different from the amicable tone that he usually used. This tone, confident and sexy, was the one he used with his love, who couldn't resist it." ... Already speechless ?"

" Hush !" replied Kiran, who knew that soon, he wouldn't be able to think straight despite his intelligence, and that he would only want Hrid .

" Maybe something is wrong ? " asked Hrid with a smile when he saw the excited look on his lover's face at the sighed of his traines pecs and abs.

" N-No ! All is good !" The summoner was feeling that his brain started to totally left him as he put his hands on the smooth skin of the broad shoulders of Hrid. The two men started to kiss fervently, and the cold hands of Hrid went to the beautifuls thighs of his lover, who moaned in his mouth when he had felt the contrast of temperature between his warmth and the coldness of his lover.

" ... You aren't gonna spend all this night tease me, are you ?" asked the summoner, who knew that Hrid could spend a lot of time into foreplay, just to hear him moan again and again.

" I will just spend the right time to fully appreciate you, my love." Hrid lowered the underwear of his "love". Kiran started to understand what Hrid wanted when he closed the distance between his face and the sex of the summoner and he put his hands on the face of Kiran to stroke his cheeks. Hrid kissed the tip of the cock of Kiran, who moaned loudly. Hrid then stimulated the body of his lover by kissing his inner thighs.

" Oh-Oh !" ... It was at this moment that the brain of Kiran stop working,and he just put his hands in the beautiful silvery hair of Hrid, to encourage him to continue. "Hrid, please- "

" Your voice is the most seductive thing I ever heard." said Hrid, with a blush on his face. Feeling that he had stimulated his lover enough, the ruler of Nifl began to take the sex of Kiran in his mouth and to make some movements that made the summoner hold on to the sheets of the bed for his sanity, with how much Hrid was wonderful in bed. Kiran throws his head back on one of the pillows, his breathing becoming uneven already. Wanting to hear more of the voice of Kiran, Hrid started to get faster, slowly.

" Hrid, Hrid !" moaned Kiran. In this state, he was unable to say something else except moan "Hrid" in a rasp voice. Feeling the face of his love heating up, Hrid use some of his ice magic in his hands, to cool it down, making Kiran sigh in pleasure. Kiran nearly screamed in pleasure when Hrid started licking his sex.

" Hrid, Hrid, I am gonna-" The summoner was cutted by another moan. Hrid only felt encouraged by this and keep on sucking and licking the manhood of his lover, who cummed shortly after in Hrid's mouth. " ... Wonderful. You are just wonderful, Hrid." panted Kiran ,shake to the core by his orgasm.

"... Not as much as you, Kiran." said Hrid, fondly. He could only feel pride when he saw the summoner : An open mouth, cheeks red as a tomato, his body soaked in sweat and the most beautiful expression and gaze on his face that Hrid ever saw and he could feel everything that Kiran was feeling - each heavy breath and each shudder of pleasure - with his hands on his face. " Do you want to do something more, my love? I must admit that I am quite excited and I really want for you and me to be one, this night."

" O-Of c-course" Despite Hrid doing all the work , it was Kiran who got trouble articulate, still in the pleasure and bliss of his orgasm. Still with his hands on the face of the summoner, Hrid get back on the top of Kiran and start to kiss him deeply while they were taking their last clothes off. Their kiss was passionate and burning, like their love.

" I really want you ... You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside or outside." said Hrid, with so much sincerity and love that Kiran could only feel himself filled with it.

" I didn't think I would ever meet someone like you. You are the best human being in all the nine worlds." The two lovers kissed and Hrid hugged Kiran, making their sexes touch each other. Hrid put his two hands on the bottom , to start preparing him with his fingers. The ruler of Nifl didn't take long to find the spot who would make the summoner see stars. When Hrid touched his sweet spot, Kiran start moaning and clinging to the powerful shoulders of his lover and his legs went around the hips of the niflese man.

" I will continue, my love. If you want to stop, don't hesitate to tell me. " said Hrid. When he had feel that his lover was ready, Hrid started going inside Kiran softly, before going fully inside him. With his knowledge of the summoner's body, he knew right away where to go to pleasure him.

"YES, IT'S HERE, HRID !" The voice of the summoner was becoming louder and louder. The white haired man was a REALLY good lover, who had learn slowly and with experience how to make him feel good.

" I won't be able to control myself much longer, Kiran, you are too warm and nice. If you want that to stop, say it now." The voice of Hrid, low and rasp, was betraying his arousal and lust for his lover. Kiran just smiled and took the hand of Hrid in his own and interwined their fingers . The thrusts of Hrid became more and more powerful, finding strenght in the mellifluous moans and screams of Kiran.

" I am gonna c-cum again !" Screamed Kiran , feeling himself becoming hard again.

" M-Me too ... " breathed Hrid in a heavy voice. The two young men kissed when they reached their climax, voices mixed in a low whisper. When Kiran opened his eyes, he saw Hrid looked at him in a way that had him melt. His teal eyes, full of courage, honesty, strenght, selflessness, intelligence and passion were an entrancing sight.

" You are really someone wonderful, Hrid. Thanks for all you've done today. It was truly one of the best days of my life" said Kiran, intrigued to see the eyes of Hrid suddenly clouded by doubt. " ... Something is wrong ?"

"... Yes. I will not spend more days without asking you this." Hrid abruptly get back and took in his red coat a small white box ." I wanted to give you that for Christmas, but I can't wait longer." Kiran thought he was dreaming when his lover knelt and opened the box, revealing the most beautiful golden ring ever, with a stone as white as the snows of the Nifl on it." My gift is to give my entire being to you for this year, but also for all who will come. I want to become your support, as your faithful husband."

" This is beautiful..." said Kiran, who never expected to get such a beautiful proposal, by such a beautiful man - and still naked !

" My parents made that ring for me when I was born, for the person that I would love above everything else, and he is for you, Kiran. Will you make me the honor of becoming my husband ?"

" Of course !!" replied Kiran right away with a big and happy smile on his face. The summoner nearly jump off the bed to hug and kiss Hrid deeply, before laughing.

" What is funny, my love ?"

" You'll see." said the young man, moving towards his black vest " ... We got the same idea." added Kiran, giving a small black box to Hrid before kneeling in front of Hrid - still naked too. " Will you become my husband, Hrid ?"

" Of course." replied Hrid, right away too. He opened the box and was taken aback when he saw a magneficient ring, made in silver and with a blue stone too on it, worthy of a king. " It's so beautiful, Kiran... But where did you find that ? It must have cost a lot..."

" This is a gift from Askr as I am their summoner for some years and never asked for anything. I just wanted a ring worthy of you and my love for you. I will make sure that you only have the best for the years to come." said Kiran, and the two soon to be husbands kissed deeply and savagely, wanting nothing more than to show their love to the other and everyone else in the nine worlds, another time.

" I will gladly spend all my eternity with you, Kiran."

" Me too." replied Kiran, with a fond smile. " But before that , let's get back to bed, it's cold and we are still naked !"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Keep in mind that english is not my mother tongue and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of this in comments !


End file.
